


Off the Record

by Indiges_JE



Category: Queen (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE
Summary: 死亡算什么，怎么配做他们的隔阂。
Kudos: 2





	Off the Record

John回到家的时候刚好看到欢天喜地地往外蹦的小儿子。虽然小儿子也早就长大成人，可天色实在不太早了，一向乖巧的小儿子也从来不是深夜跑出去通宵的孩子。John于是假装不经意的问问他准备去哪。Cam似乎想说什么，可只是顿了顿，然后和他说出去和朋友们玩玩而已。一直以为自己和孩子们没什么距离的John突然有点伤心。  
John偷偷跟跟Cam去看他要去哪里。然后发现是去Freddie生日会。John一直不太喜欢那样的欢乐。那太假了。他不在了就是不在了。失去他的每一天都仿佛欢乐都是一种罪恶。他不希望这样。可John难以阻挡的觉得疼。  
他突然意识到自己的小儿子从来没跟Fred共享过这个世界。可他那么喜欢Fred，人人都知道。那些俗套的因为自己的性格和性向自卑的期间过得很快，因为从来都fearless的那个人。今天的他们骄傲的，不惧怕任何事情的把自己展示在总人面前,被大家喜爱，小孩子们嘻嘻哈哈的议论他们的往事,就像当年一样。  
John突然理解Brian和Roger坚持的Freddie还在是什么意思。所有那些欢乐和疯狂都因为音乐的响起继续存在。  
他钻进那件小小的酒吧，笑着和两个最小的儿子和他的伙伴们打招呼。没料到父亲会来的男孩子们结结实实地吓了一跳，僵持在解释什么和不解释之间。John什么都没说，只是接过Luke手里的琴。时光从来没有把那些记忆从他身体里带走。他只是一首接一首的和他们弹那些歌。那些音乐真是该死的好。他又听到欢呼，又听到歌声，又听到Cam哭着尖叫着给uncle Brian打电话。他知道Brian一定又哭了。他不知道自己有没有哭，也不知道明天会有多少人知道这个夜晚，不知道这到底算什么。  
死亡算什么，怎么配做他们的隔阂。


End file.
